The Lemon Garden
by Sexy Blaziken Girl
Summary: A collection of lemons, mostly requests.


Welcome to the Lemon Garden! This'll be a collection of one shots requested by an anonymous lemon-lover. There'll be six in total - if you want to pitch in an idea, feel free! I might put in a few original lemons as well, when the requests run dry. For now, enjoy A Little Wrapped Up!

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the show! Gaze upon the spectacular Dragon Dancers, who cheat death with every show, and gasp in wonder as our trapeze artists defy gravity. And let's not forget, one of the stars of the show, our very own Snake Charmer!" The crowd cheered as I ran out onto the stage, my Pokemon following. My Arbok and Serperior looked at each other, and scooped me up with their tails, tossing me onto the head of my Dragonair, whose tail I slid down. My Milotic then picked me up and placed me on her own head, where I sat down cross-legged, brandishing my pipe.<p>

"Dear audience, what you see here tonight is the result of many years of training, practising, and the most important aspect - a pinch of magic. So please, enjoy the show, and do not attempt the same with your own Pokemon." And with that, Milotic threw me off her head into the air, where I was snatched away by Arbok.

After the show, which was spectacular as always, I put my snake girls in their Pokeballs and did the meet and greet, circus procedure as usual. The people went away, the performers all went to their respective hotel rooms, as did I. This week, I was living in a double bed room with enough space to let out all my girls, which I immediately took advantage of. Milotic and Serperior, upon release, slithered to either side of the bed, while Arbok and Dragonair busied themselves with plucking off my clothes with their surprisingly agile tails.

"Girls, girls, settle down. I am capable of undressing myself, you know." To prove my point, I pulled off my own shoes before collapsing into the bed, struggling at my jeans button. Serperior slid my pants off which was could only be called a smug grin, and nuzzled at my head. I patted her head obligingly, and pushed Arbok away as she attempted to nuzzle a bit lower.

"Look, you'll all get your turn, Arbok, but I'm giving Serperior her reward now. She did a great job tonight." Arbok screwed up her face in disgust and slithered off to the other corner to sulk, while Milotic and Dragonair traded a knowing glance. Serperior slid onto the bed, a little awkward to manage what with her length, but it was achievable. I stroked her stomach until I found what I was looking for - her cunt, already starting to drip with honey-sweet juice, all for me. I lowered my head, tasting her, looking for a reaction as my tongue darted from my mouth to her clit. She hissed, body shaking slightly as my licks became more adventurous, more powerful against her sensitive bud. I felt a probing tail on my legs and turned to see Dragonair, apparently seeking her fill.

"Wait, girl, be patient." I turned back to Serperior, only to Arbok there. Apparently the girls were having other plans tonight. I attempted to push her away, but all I did was allow an opening. Arbok grabbed my arm with her tail, while Milotic seized my midsection. Serperior cried out in protest but was soon silenced as Milotic took up where I'd stopped, much more enthusiastically as well, and positioning herself so that Serperior could return the favour.

I would have been happy to sit there and watch the spectacle of my girls eating each other out, but once again, Arbok had other plans. She slid around, rubbing her stomach against mine, and placing my dick between our skin. I could feel every movement, every scale, and it was a major turn on. Arbok slid back, only to press up against me again. This time, however, my dick was against the tip of her cunt, which was literally dripping onto the floor by this point.

"If I'd known you were this desperate, I would have started with you." I slid in quickly, earning a short cry of pleasure from Arbok, and drew back just as quickly. She hissed in displeasure, forcing me back down again. Meanwhile, Dragonair was getting a bit excited with my legs. Her long tail had begun sliding up them, searching for somewhere to press.

"Aah! Oh, t-that's...unf..." Her tail found a place - my ass. It slid in surprisingly easily, the very end probing a sensitive spot. A lightning bolt of pleasure shot out from there, tingling all over me, and I began thrusting with earnest into the poison snake below me while Dragonair kept sliding her tail in and out of my most sensitive area. Behind me, Serperior finished with a cry of bliss, followed quickly by Milotic, their cries like lusty music to my ears. Milotic slithered over to Dragonair, who was missing out on any action, and began sliding her tail into the dragon's pussy. Dragonair moaned quietly, her tail becoming a little more urgent.

Meanwhile, Arbok was twisting beneath me, hissing loudly with pleasure. In other circumstances, I would have been worried about the neighbours, but with two sexy snakes either side of me, I wasn't complaining. Her cunt was beginning to do its tell-tale clenching, so I sped up, giving it my all in a few final thrusts. With a mad howling sound, she came, spurting black juices all over my legs. A few seconds later, so did I, slumping on her scaly hide. After a few seconds of post orgasm bliss, I rolled off her, pulling myself out of her cunt and Dragonair's tail out of my ass. She was still getting "fingered" by Milotic, so I allowed myself to watch as the blue snake moaned and blushed. Milotic was now also licking her clit with what I knew to be a raspy tongue, which apparently was the last straw. With a roar, Dragonair came, falling backwards in a heap.

Somehow, we all managed to cram together in a sweaty, post orgy pile. I was too tired to get up, to wash off the evidence of the night's pleasure.

Sometimes people ask me my secret, to snake charming. I tell them that it's hard work, but really, it isn't. Because, in truth, they do all the work - you just have to know them. And Arceus knows I know my snakes very, very well.


End file.
